Save Her
by Providencelover
Summary: This is my continuation of the season finale Out Of Control. Don't worry I didn't steal anyone's idea. please r/r no flames please.


Save Her  
  
  
Summery: This is my own continuation of the Providence season finale Out Of Control. I know there are some others and I'm not trying to steal anyone's idea. This is what I want to happen on the show.   
  
Save Her:   
  
Robbie Hansen paced back and fourth across the waiting room of the surgical floor of Rhode Island hospital. Tina had been taken into the OR two hours earlier and Robbie had been scared to death. Images of seeing nurses rushing a crash cart into Tina's room swum through his head. He couldn't think clearly, all he knew what that Tina had to be OK. He couldn't lose her. Robbie looked up and saw Joanie looking at him a concerned and worried expression on her face. He never wanted to cry as he did at that moment.   
"Have they told you anything?" Robbie asked going over to the couch where Joanie sat. Joanie had gone to check on Tina's progress while Robbie stayed with Pete who was alseep on on of the other couches.   
"No," Joanie answered. She placed a hand on Robbie's shoulder. "The doctor is doing everything they can. I still haven't reached Syd. She doesn't seem to be answering her cell phone."   
"She needs to be here," Robbie said. Tears were starting to form around his eyelids but he chocked them back. He had to be strong for Pete. "She could tell us what's going on."   
"She will be," Joanie said. To herself she added, "Syd you'd better get your butt down here now." Joanie looked back at Robbie. "Do you want anything. I can run and get us something."   
"No," Robbie said. "I couldn't eat even if I wanted to."   
Joanie nodded and sank back against the couch. There wasn't really much to say but all the knew was that Tina had to be OK because if she wasn't Robbie would probably never be the same again.   
  
Syd couldn't breathe. The smoke stung her lungs and made her eyes burn. She tried to make her way to the door but the fire was all around her, trapping her. She thought she'd heard a phone ringing somewhere but couldn't get to it. Syd looked up at Kevin and noticed he was still reaching for her. She could barely hear him over the ringing in her ears. Syd collasped on the floor barely able to breathe. She put a hand over her mouth and nose but nothng seemed to help. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and Syd knew that if she didn't get out of there soon she was surely going to die. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of that huge possibability. She couldn't die, she still had so much she needed to do and Robbie needed her, so did the rest of the family.   
"Syd come on," Kevin's voice rang out above the roaring of the flames.   
Syd looked at him and then looked away. She couldn't go with him, even if it meant getting out of the burning clinic. He was to dangerous and she couldn't risk getting hurt anymore.   
"Syd come on, COME WITH ME!!" Kevin screamed.   
"No," Syd chokced out. Her voice was barely a whisper. The smoke was getting worse and Syd knew she didn't have much time. Suddenly the room began to spin and then all went dark.   
  
"Darnit," Joanie muttered under her breath. She slammed down the phone and went back into the waiting room. "Syd still isn't answering. What the heck is going on? This is so not like her."   
"I just talked to the doctor," Robbie said. He had a relieved look on his face. "He said that she's got a good chance of making it."   
Joanie hugged Rob. "That's great Rob. Now all we have to do is get in touch with Syd, where ever she is."   
"She's still not answering?" Robbie asked.   
"No," Joanie said. "She said she was going to go over to Owen's and then come here." Then Joanie's cell phone rang and Joanie answered it. "Hello? Hi dad. Listen have you seen Syd? Uh huh, OK, yeah. Tina's out of surgery. Yeah, well if you see or hear from Syd tell her to get her butt down here now. What? Owen hasn't seen her either? OK, yeah, bye." Joanie put the phone back in her purse and looked at Robbie.   
"Where's Syd?" Robbie asked.   
"Dad doesn't know. He said Owen just called the clinic and Syd didn't answer. Rob I'm getting worried. Do you think I should go over there?"   
"Maybe Syd already left the clinic," Robbie said.   
"She wasn't answering her cell phone either," Joanie said.   
"Joanie," someone called. Joanie looked up to see Owen running down the hall. "Is she here?"   
Joanie shook her head. "No, not yet."   
"I just talked to your dad he hasn't seen her either," Owen said. "She was supposed to come to my place after she finished at the clinic. I'm going over there."   
"I need to stay here with Rob," Joanie said.   
"I'll call you on your cell," Owen said and raced down the hall toward the exit.   
  
Syd felt as if she were floating. She felt someone take her from under the arms but didn't know who it was. She couldn't breathe, her lungs hurt and her head felt as if a hundred weights had been dropped on it.   
"Dr. Hansen can you hear me?" a person asked. "My name is Betty I'm a fire fighter. Your nurse Izzy called the fire department."   
Syd ttired to respond but couldn't. She couldn't breathe much less talk and everything was hazy.   
"Let's get a set of vitals on her," the fire fighter said.   
"The paramedics are here," another fire fighter said. They lifted Syd onto a stretcher.   
Owen pulled up at the clinic and gasped at what he saw. He leaped from the car and raced toward the burning building.   
"I'm sorry sir you'll have to stand back please," a person in a fire uniform said.   
"My girl friend is in there," Owen snapped. "Dr. Sydney Hansen."   
"Dr. Hansen has been taken to Rhode Island hospital," the fire fighter said.   
Owen nodded and then heard sirens. He looked over to see an ambulance pulling away from the clinic. Owen ran back to his car and quickly dialed Joanie's cell phone.   
  
Joanie was sitting with Robbie in the waiting room when her phone rang. She quickly answered it.   
"Hello?" Joanie asked.   
"Joanie its Owen Syd is being taken to the hospital. There was a fire at the clinic," Owen said in a rush. "She should be there in a few minutes. I'll be there as soon as I can."   
"Oh my god," Joanie asked. "Is...is she OK?"   
"I don't know," Owen said. "Meet me in the ER."   
Joanie nodded and hung up the phone, dumbfolded. She sat back, almost in a state of shock. Who would do that to her sister? Was it on purpose?  
"Joanie what happened?" Robbie asked.   
"There was a fire at the clinic," Joanie said almost in tears. "Syd was hurt. They're bringing her to the ER in a few minuts. I gotta get down there, would you call Dad for me?"   
"Sure," Robbie said. "And then I'm going to go check on Tina."   
Joanie nodded and made her way out of the waiting room. Thousands of questions ran through her mind as she took the elevator down to the ER. Was Syd conscious? Was she burt? Joanie shuddered at the thought. The elevator doors slid open and Joanie walked up to the admit desk.   
"Can I help you?" a nurse asked.   
"Yes, my sister Dr. Hansen was brought in," Joanie said in a rush.   
"Dr. Hansen hasn't arrived yet," the nurse replied. "The ambulance should be pulling up shortly."   
Joanie nodded. "Can you tell me when she gets here?"   
"Yes. Why don't you have a seat and I'll let you know when she arrives."   
Joanie nodded and wearily sat down in one of the chairs. A few minutes later she heard some double doors burst open and looked over to see paramedics bring in a stretcher. Joanie jumped up and ran over to the stretcher. There Syd lay, unconscious and a tube down her throat.   
"I'm sorry miss you're going to have to stand back," the paramedic told her.   
"That's my sister," Joanie snapepd. She followed the stretcher into the exam room. Syd was lifted off the stretcher and onto another bed. Doctors and nurses surrounded her and Joanie tried to move out of their way.   
"Pressure holding stable," a paramedic said. "We had to tube her in the rig. Responds to sound pain. Second degree burn on her left arm."   
"Thanks Doris we got it from here," a doctor said.   
Joanie watched from outside as they worked on her sister. She couldn't believe this was happening after everything she'd been there, the trial and almost losing her job. Then Joanie felt someone come up behind her and turned around to see Own, a worried expresson on his face.   
"How is she?" Owen asked.   
"They won't tell me anything," Joanie said. She looked at him. "Do they know how it started?"   
"Izzy came back to the clinic and saw the fire, she immediately ran and called the fire department and then went inside and found Syd lying unconscious on the ground the flames surrounding her. She couldn't get to her."   
"Do they know if it was on purpose?" Joanie asked.   
"They're most positive it was," Owen replied. "I'm almost certain it was Kevin."   
Fear crept through Joanie. So Kevin was really trying to hurt Syd? Then a doctor came out of the room.   
"Are you Dr. Hansen's sister?" the doctor asked.   
Joanie nodded. "How is she?"   
"She's stable but not awake yet. She inhaled a lot of smoke. We've got a tube down her throat to help her breathe but we should be able to remove it within a few hours. She has a second degree burn on her left arm but she's going to be fine," Dr. Thomas said (I don't know any names of doctors on the show).   
"Can we see her?" Joanie asked.   
"Yes," Dr. Thomas said. "Feel free to contact me if you have any questions. A nurse is going to be with her taking her vitals."   
Joanie and Owen walked into where Syd lay. The only sound that could be heard were the beeping of the monitors. Joanie rubbed Syd's forehead.   
Syd opened her eyes to find Joanie standing over her. She tried to speak but no words came out.   
"You have a tube down her throat," Syd only knew as Owen said. She felt him take her hand. "But you're going to be fine."   
"Robbie needs you to take care of Tina," Joanie said. "He sends his love. I think Tina is out of surgery now and is stable but not out of the woods yet."  
Syd nodded and pointed to the tube.   
"The doctor said you had to leave it in for a few hours," Joanie said. "I'm going to go try to track down dad."   
"I'll stay with her," Owen said.   
Joanie nodded and walked out of the room. She went back up the surgical floor and found Pete in the waiting room.   
"Robbie's with the baby," Pete said. "How's Syd?"   
"Have you heard anything about yor mom?" Joanie asked siting down beside him. "Syd is going to be back on her feet in a day or two."   
"The doctor is going to come and speak with us," Pete said. "Could you go see about Robbie?"   
"Sure," Joanie said. "It'll be OK kiddo."   
  
Robbie stared down at his son. He couldn't believe he was a father. Robbie touched Luke, they had decided to call him hand and smiled. Luke and Tina had to be OK because if they weren't Robbie didn't know how he would be able to go on. Tears came to his eyes as he thought about Tina in surgery fighting for her life. The doctors had to save her, they just had to. Then Robbie heard a knock on the window and looked up to see Joanie standing there mouthing something to him. He kissed Luke on the hand and walked out of the NICU.   
"The doctor is going to be out to talk to you soon," Joanie said when he approached her.   
Robbie nodded. "How's Syd?"   
"Alive," Joanie replied. "She's got a tube down her throat and her left arm is burned but she should be fine in day or two."   
"Have you got in touch with Dad?" Robbie asked as they rode the elevator up to the surgical floor.   
"Not yet," Joanie replied as the elevator doors slid open. "I think he said he was coming."   
Robbie and Joanie walked back to the waiting room. Jim was there with Pete.   
"Dad thank God," Joanie said. "Did you see Syd?"   
"Yes," Jim said. "They're going to remove the tube in a few hours. Owen is with her."   
"I know," Joanie said. "I was there when they brought her in. Has the doctor been by yet?"   
"Not yet," Jim said. "I just got here myself. Rob how's Luke?"   
"Doing good," Robbie said. "I think he's going to be OK. Its Tina we have to get better now."   
Then a doctor came in the room.   
"Are you the family of Tina Hansen?" the doctor asked.   
"Yes," Robbie said jumping up off the couch. "How is she?"   
"She's stable," Dr. Cron said. "But not out of the woods yet."   
"Can I see her?" Robbie asked hopefully.   
"Yes but only for a moment. She's been through a lot and needs rest. She's still somewhat sedated," Dr. Cron warned.   
Robbie nodded and followed Dr. Cron down the hall. He followed Dr Cron to the room where Tina lay. Robbie walked over to the bed and looked at her. She was still asleep and had an IV in her arm. She looked so pale and weak. The sight of her brought tears to her eyes. Robbie took her hand and rubbed it. Then Tina's eyes opened and she looked at him.   
"Hi," Robbie said. "I'm so glad you're OK?"   
"What happened?" Tina asked weakly.   
"I'm not sure," Robbie said. "All I know is that I'm so glad you're OK."  
"How's the baby?" Tina asked weakly.   
"He's fine," Robbie said. "You just concentrate on getting better.   
Tina nodded. "I'm so tired."   
Tina drifed off to sleep and Robbie sat with her, just staring at her. He couldn't lose her he just couldn't.   
  
In the ER Owen sat by Syd's side. He couldn't believe that creep Kevin would do such a thing. It had to be him, who else would want to hurt Syd? Syd had fallen asleep after the nurse had given her pain medicine for her arm and she would be moved up to her own room soon. Owen couldn't leave her, he cared to much for her.   
"Mr. Frank we're going to move her to a room now," a nurse said. "You may want to go tell her family."   
"OK," Owen said. He walked out of the room and headed for the surgical floor where he knew the Hansens would be waiting. He walked into the waiting room and found Pete and Jim sitting on the couch with Joanie.   
"How's Syd?" Jim asked when she saw him.   
"Asleep," Owen said. "The nurse moved her to a room. Its 214."   
"Thanks," Joanie said. "Tina's out of surgery. Rob's in with her now."   
"That's good," Owen said. "I'm going to go sit with Syd."   
"Thank you Owen," Jim said. "I'll be with her shortly."   
"OK," Owen said and walked out of the waiting room.   
  
The next day Syd was taken off the vent and was breathing on her own. She still had to have Oxygen and her arm hurt but other than that she was fine.   
"Can you tell me what happened?" Owen asked. Syd was sitting up in bed finally alert enough to talk to him about what happened.   
"Well I was talking to you and then I heard a noise and went into the front to see flames and I tried to put them out but they got worse and then I was surrouned by flames and I couldn't get out. Kevin was calling to me to come with him but I couldn't I knew I couldn't. Then I passed out and that's all I remember. Until I woke up and saw you and Joanie. Have they found Kevin yet?"   
"Not yet," Owen replied.   
"How's Tina?" Syd asked.   
"Doing good," Owen said. "Your sister said she was still kind of out of it."   
"I'd like to see her," Syd insisted.   
"Maybe once you're doing better," Owen said.   
"Owen I'm the doctor," Syd snapped. "Please I want to see my sister in law."   
"You are stubburn you know that?" Owen asked her as he helepd Syd into the wheelchair. He pushed her to the elevator and to the surgical floor.   
"Syd," Joanie asked when she saw her. "What are you doing up here?"   
"I came to check on Tina," Syd answered. "Is Rob with her?"   
"Yes," Joanie said. She followed Owen pushing Syd into Tina's room. Owen wheeled Syd into the room. Rob was sitting by Tina's bed.   
"Hey," Robbie said. He looked kind of surprised to see Syd. "How are you feeling?"   
"Aside from my arm I'm doing OK," Syd said. "How's the baby?"   
"He's a fighter," Robbie said with a smile.   
Syd wheeled over to Tina who was awake. "How are you feeling?"   
"Like I could sleep for a month," Tina replied. "I heard what happned at the clinic."   
"I'm OK," Syd said "You just concentrate on getting better so you can hold that baby of yours."   
"Who does he look like?" Tina asked. She'd already seen him once but that had been three days ago.   
"He's Robbie," Joanie said.   
Then Pete and Jim came into the room.   
"We were wondering where you all were," Jim said. He bent down to Syd. "How are you feeling?"   
"I'm OK dad," Syd said givng her father a hug.   
"Mom the baby is just like Robbie," Pete said going over to the bed. "Crying all the time. I just saw him."   
"That's great honey," Tina said. "Give me a hug."   
Pete gave Tina a hug careful not to hurt her. "I'm so glad you're OK."   
"Me too," Robbie said. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. He didn't care who was in the room.   
Tears came to Tina's eyes. She looked at her son. "Thank you Pete thank yo for saving my life."   
  
The End. 


End file.
